The Tale of Two Sisters
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: Isabella and Bellatrix are sisters, twins. Isabella is the nice, quiet girl who gets the attention she doesn't want. Bellatrix is her opposite. But with every opposite there are always similarities. Can their sibling bond be strong enough to mend them?
1. Acceptance and Deception

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

**~~THE TALE OF TWO SISTERS~~**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Marie Black is Bellatrix's twin sister. Therefore, she is also Andromeda and Narcissa's sister. Isabella, being the youngest in the family of Purebloods didn't help her cope with the whole family. She is simply ignored by most whereas Bellatrix receives more attention and more recognition. This is the tale of two sisters.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_In the middle of the night, down at the dark empty alley, there was a woman with pale complexion and dark brown hair that ends in the middle of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes, frightened as she run from those who were following her. She turned to the corner and found herself with nowhere to go. She had no choice now but to face the ones she was running from.  
_

_She stared at the eyes of her own flesh and blood, the eyes of her enemy, and the black eyes of her own beloved sister. She's cornered and there is no escape, no way could she live through it. She had her back on the wall as she raised her wand to her enemies. They laughed at her frail demeanor and the black-haired woman stepped forward and tortured her. The girl couldn't fight back._

_She screamed and tossed on the ground as she felt the curse touch her. The dark cloaked figures laughed at her weakness, though a muffled sob can be faintly heard by the rest. The woman in front pulled downed her hood, freeing her crazy black hair. She stared with cold black bloodshot eyes at the girl, who she knew once to be her sister._

_"Isabella, join us and you'll be spared," she offered unsympathetically. But her eyes were begging for her to see the reason of this offer, even though her voice came out icily. But the girl did no inclination of acknowledgement or agreement. "Fine," the woman scoffed at her, "You have to die then," she stated, pointing her wand at the girl. _

_There was a crying woman who came over and held on to her arm, restraining her from killing. "You can't Bella! She's our sister!" she screamed in fright and anxiety. The woman shrugged the hand off and turned to her, displeased. The woman, Bella, stared at her favorite sister disapprovingly. Before turning to the scrawny limp girl on the floor, she whispered, "She isn't anymore, Cissy." The other woman gasped at the coldness of her voice. _

_Before anyone could even say a word, the woman already shouted, "Avada Kedevra!"_

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 1: Acceptance and Deception **

One fateful night at the House of Druella and Cygnus Black, one little girl, whose black hair curls down to the middle of her back, bounces up in down with the letter on her hands. She quickly made her way to her sister to brag her acceptance.

"Isa! Isa! Did you receive your letter? Did you? Did you?" Bellatrix kept jumping on her bed, trying to wake the sleeping form of her beloved twin. Isabella stirred and removed the covers that was covering her face and glared at her sister. She caught sight of the clock that is positioned above the bathroom door to which her bed is facing.

Isabella sat up against her will, her hair splattered across her face as her chocolate brown eyes dropped every once in a while. "Bella, it's three in the morning, can you please let me sleep?" she pleaded, hiding under the covers once again. The shaking of the bed stopped as Bellatrix jumped off the bed to sit on her own bed, which is just beside Isa's. She stared at her sister as she pondered about her response.

"Fine," she scoffed, thoroughly irritated with her sister's lack of interest. "You're just scared that you'd be the squib of the family," she stated, wondering about the odds of it coming true. She always questioned why her sister hasn't showed any signs of magic coming off her unlike her. But she shrugs it off every time.

Isabella shoved the covers away, surprised and scared at the possibilities. "I am not a SQUIB!" she screamed. Her whole framed shook from the image of her father and mother disowning her if she happens to be magicless. _You worthless waste of money, you should be more like your sister, _she imagined her father's voice shouting as he orders the house-elf to punish her.

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, disbelieving. "Then why haven't you received your letter yet?" she asked, completely doubtful and mocking. She got her letter not awhile ago and was wondering why her sister hasn't had hers yet. _They were supposed to come at the same time, weren't they?_ She asked herself. The only rational—or the one she believed to be the reason is that her twin is a squib, which she wouldn't be surprised to know.

Isabella coughed, claiming her sister's attention once again. "You received yours already?" she asked as she released a huge yawn. She scratched her head and stretched her arms afterwards. They went out yesterday with their mother to shop for clothing and she was extremely tired.

Bella rolled her eyes at the obvious question "Naturally," she answered, haughtily.

Isabella thought about it. "What does it say?" she asked in a small voice. She was completely interested but she, too, is scared to believe that she is magicless. She would be a family shame if it does happen. Her older sisters, Meda and Cissy were both in Slytherin, like the rest of the family. They were both in good terms with the rest of the pureblood society. They aren't worthless like she is. They were both excellent students and mom and dad are proud of them. So it meant that much was expected from her and her twin.

Bellatrix gave her a smug smile. "That I've been accepted of course!" she exclaimed proudly as she looked at her sister's discomfort. She always likes to be above her more than anyone else. She is completely aware that since she has a twin, they're always compared to each other and she's pleased to say that she always turns out to be the best.

Isabella is also informed of that fact due to her perceptiveness. She doesn't mind that her twin receives all the attention, she didn't want it anyway. She also knows that her sister _wanted_ the attention. Therefore, she's glad for her. Though that wasn't what Bella has in mind.

_She's jealous,_ Bella thought as she stared at her sister. She liked the thought and smiled smugly. She likes it when she's the one adored, the one loved most of all. She likes to be the one always noticed, the one who always gets first, and the one who gets the best. And she doesn't know that Isabella doesn't really wants anything material or selfish. She just wanted to make her parents happy and everyone she loves to be happy, which includes her twin.

"Do you think I'd get mine?" Isa asked nervously as she fuddled with the lock of her hair. _What if I am a squib? What would I do? What would they do to me? Would they still want me? _Those were the question she has in mind. She was scared that she'll be like her cousin, Sirius Black. He is older than her by a year and he got disowned by his parents. _He's just twelve,_ Isabella thought.

Isabella was anxiously waiting for Bellatrix to reply and so she did. "Of course, you would!" Bella quickly lied and her sister quickly believed her. She doesn't really want that. But she doesn't really want to hurt her by her words so she pretended to be optimistic. She actually cared for her sister, but she cared more for herself.

They were both startled when their bedroom door suddenly opened, revealing their eldest sister in her pajamas, looking at them reproachfully. "Bella, Isa, what are two you doing up early in the morning?" she asked disapprovingly. Bella instantly lightened at the sight of her and rushed over quickly. She grabbed the crumpled paper from her pajama pocket and showed it to her sister.

"I received my acceptance letter look! There's the school stamp! Do you see it?" Bella gushed and exclaimed as she jumped up and down with excitement over pouring her. Meda didn't look interested as she looked over the letter in front of her face.

"Yes, Bella, I see it," she dismissed hastily and gestured for her to go back to bed. Bella obliged against her will, muttering words that she wouldn't let her sister to hear. Meda heard otherwise, but ignored it. "You two better sleep now, before mom and dad catch you two awake," she warned and closed the lights off.

"Okay!" Bella exclaimed as Isa simply nodded. The door closed and it all went silent. Sleep finally got to Bella as she lightly snored in her bed. Isa on the other hand can't get herself to sleep. She sneaked out of her room and went to her sister. She stood by the door, contemplating whether or not she should do it. In the end, she just wanted to get over it.

"Meda?" she asked as she slowly opened the door. She saw her sister completely engaged in reading her muggle book. She kept it as a secret from her parents and only reads when they're asleep or when she's at school. She's in fifth year, while Cissy is in third year. They're both in Slytherin just as their parents wanted.

"Yes, Isa?" she looked up from her book. "Come here," she said as she placed the book back on the nightstand and opened her arms wide for Isa to snuggle on. Isa relax on the embrace and stayed there for quite awhile before finally getting the courage to ask the question that had been mugging her.

"Do you think I'm going to be accepted to Hogwarts?" she asked in a small voice that squeaked at the end as she fought a sob.

Andromeda pulled away and held Isabella on the shoulders so she can look straight in her eyes. "Of course, why wouldn't you be?" Meda asked in surprise. She didn't expect this kind of question. She looked at her little sister questioningly and Isa shrunk in her gaze. She buried herself at the crook of her neck and sighed in despair.

"Bella said I'm a squib," she whispered, Meda heard her and didn't appear surprised. She knew that it has somehow to do with Bella. It was always the case. Bella this, Bella that. It was about time she questions these acts of favoritism that their parents does. Meda truly understood her sister since she had gone through that stage back when she was younger. But in her case, it was much worst. In due time, she just learned not to care about it.

There was a large amount of silence and Isa quickly concluded it was true and broke into tears. Meda panicked and rubbed her crying sister's back in soothing circles. "That is not true, Isa, don't believe anything Bella says, okay?" she placated her as Isabella cried on her shoulder.

"But I have no letters," she complained, still crying.

Meda sighed in frustration and Isa looked at her questioningly. Meda gave her a small smile and said, "That is not true, I saw your letter at the kitchen aisle when I went down to get some water," she said it as softly and as believable as possible. It was true though, but knowing Isa, she wouldn't believe it without proof.

"Really?" Isabella asked in awe. Her thoughts were relieved and happy that she was proven not to be a squib since no squib ever gets an acceptance to Hogwarts. She wondered off to a lot of possibilities on how her parents would react on this news. _Isa, I know you'd be accepted,_ she imagined her mother's voice as she hugged her small frame as tightly as can be.

Meda smiled at the relief in her beloved sister's face. "Yes, of course, why would I lie to you?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know," she whispered honestly, drying off her tears. Meda secretly smiled as she kissed her sister's forehead and sighed. "Can I sleep here? I can't sleep on my bed," Isa asked, completely sheepish as she admitted her sleep deprivation. Meda gave her a small but genuine smile and nodded.

"Of course," Meda answered automatically, more than happy to say yes. She made room for Isabella on her right side and tucked her in beneath the covers. She smiled at the memories that came to her. She remembered that she used to be the one to get her to sleep when she is crying. Even mother can't do it the way she does. Cissy doesn't really like babysitting, but when she has to she does it to Bella. Meda is always the one on Isabella's side and she couldn't be any happier to make her sister happy.

Unknown to both siblings inside the room that just right outside the partially open door, eavesdrops the small black-haired girl, who listened in the whole conversation. She hated the way Meda favors Isabella over her, making her hate her twin as well. She's not used to being unloved by anyone and that someone being her sister made her feel much worse. She quickly decided to make her way down stairs to go see it there is a letter on the kitchen counter...

And if there is, it has to remain undiscovered by their parents.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think please. Do you suppose I should call Isabella as Isa? Arielle? Marielle? Or do you have any nickname suggestions? Please do tell. I'd love to know what you think is best, because...some of you could be confused of Bellatrix and Isabella so we can change their nicknames to something much more identifiable. You could give nicknames for Bellatrix too if you want. I'll also answer your questions if you have one.  
**

**There's a poll on my profile please check it out. Thanks.  
**

**Anyways, review :)**


	2. The Letter and The Guilt

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

**~~THE TALE OF TWO SISTERS~~**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Marie Black is Bellatrix's twin sister. Therefore, she is also Andromeda and Narcissa's sister. Isabella, being the youngest in the family of Purebloods didn't help her cope with the family. She is simply ignored by most whereas Bellatrix receives more attention and more recognition. This is the tale of two sisters.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Unknown to both siblings inside the room that just right outside the partially open door, eavesdrops the small black-haired girl, who listened in the whole conversation. She hated the way Meda favors Isabella over her, making her hate her twin as well. She's not used to being unloved by anyone and that someone being her sister, made her feel much worse. She quickly decided to make her way down stairs to go see it there is a letter on the kitchen counter..._

_And if there is, it has to remain undiscovered by their parents._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 2: The Letter and The Guilt**

Dawn is fairly visible out in the sky, the atmosphere started to lighten along with ranging colors of blue, violet, and some others. The small black-haired child didn't fall asleep as she glared outside the window. The chirping birds, the bluish sky, the trees outside their manor didn't suite her mood. She started to wonder about some things she doesn't understand.

They always get along back when they were younger and she can't understand why it all changes in one night. _No,_ she thought. It's been happening for quite some time, she can feel it. Their bond weakens every passing day. But why was she so troubled about it? Surely she shouldn't care, but she still does. She can't deny that her jealousy got the best of her and she started to get worried.

_The letter, _she thought anxiously. She shouldn't have acted without thinking. Indeed, mother and father would not be pleased if they would know of it. But what can she do? She already shredded it and flushed it away. She can't bring it back now. She jumped off the window ledge and paced in the room. _They'll be angry with me for sure,_ she thought with nervousness and fear.

She's not used to being shouted at or to any corporal punishments. She never experienced it before. She only knew it was painful since she had seen and heard what happened to Cissy when she got her first detention. She cringed, shoving away the disconcerting thoughts. She wouldn't want that to happen to her, nor to her sister.

The thought of Isa brought her to her earlier worries. If she didn't get caught Isa will be punished, but if she does get caught she'll be the one to receive the punishment. She was worried for herself and her sister. She knew only one of them can be spared from the punishment. But she can't decide properly.

After a long while of deep contemplation, she started to fear for herself even more. She had done this. No one should be responsible for it other than her. She'd be guilty for life if something bad happens to Isa, for that she is sure. And they're bound to find out anyway. Meda would know it was her just by looking in her eyes and Odin, the house-elf, would know it too. He had seen her. But she knew he wouldn't tell anything...unless he is asked.

She started to tremble as she thought of the possibilities_. We had taught you better than that, Bella,_ she imagines her mother's voice full of displeasure. _How could you do this? This isn't expected from a Black,_ her father's voice sounded even more intimidating than her mother's. No, she couldn't allow it to happen. She couldn't lose their trust in her. _There has to be a way around this,_ she thought with conviction.

Right across from the room, just a couple of steps to the right, you can find the slightly ajar door. Two sleeping figures of two sisters huddled together in an embrace. They hadn't noticed this change of position since they had fallen asleep and they felt completely comfortable. They both had lacked enough love from their parents and it was such an experience to be able to feel it now.

Siblings love surely is different from any other love. It was effortless, somehow instinctual to care and be worried for your sibling even with the impossible circumstances. There's a connection, not only with blood but also with spirit. Our souls know which ones to love and it points us there. It acts unconsciously and not noticeable by most. But it is present in _every_ individual.

Back downstairs, house-elves are shuffling from each other, some preparing the dining table, some cooking in the kitchen. It is almost time for breakfast and they always start at seven. If they surpass this time limit they are to be punished. A small house-elf, holding a pen and a chart on her other hand approach the woman by the stairs.

"Mistress, food is ready," the house-elf named Chink informed her master.

The master just nodded and gestured for the house-elf to go. She brought out her wand and pointed at her vocal point. "Come on down to breakfast, children!" the children's mother's voice enhanced with the _Sonorus Charm _rang on their ears_._ It served us a megaphone, which echoed the whole house. It is highly impossible for you to not hear it, unless, of course if your room has a _Muffliato Charm_ on it. The two sleeping figure jumped into awareness. They both stretched and sleepily made their way downstairs.

Their father Apparated to the dining room like he always does and sat on his chair by the middle front. The two children, who slept together took their own seats and waited for the others. Cissy came down after them, looking bored just like any morning. Then came down the small black-haired girl, she sighed before entering the kitchen.

As they were all seated, the house-elves came to them and placed foods on their plates. Isabella whispered her thanks as the house-elf bowed in front of her before disappearing once again to the kitchen. Every child is quiet as they ate their food. It is tradition to be quiet during breakfast unless your parent has asked you a question. Isa kept on looking for the letter that was supposed to be just there and went unnoticed.

Their father, Cygnus Black, is engaged into reading the Morning Prophet as he took a sip of his coffee. He is always the first one to be expected to start the conversation and so they had all waited for him. After some while, he placed the paper down and smiled at his eldest daughter, "I am proud of you, Meda, for being the Prefect for Slytherin," he turned to Narcissa, who seemed deep in thought to whatever it was bothering her, "Now Cissy," he started, claiming the girl's attention, "I expect you to be one too once you're in Fifth year, do you understand?" he asked or rather commanded.

The girl nodded. "Yes, father," Cissy answered impassively as she picked on her food.

"Well then, let us continue eating," he said and scooped another spoonful of food. The rest of the breakfast was silent, which suited them just fine. Bella occasionally looks up to look at her twin now and then. She feels guilty by throwing away that letter.

As they near to finishing, Isabella was getting frustrated and so she looked below the table. Druella, their mother, noticed Isa's preoccupation. "Isa, what is it you are searching for?" she asked. All the children looked at her questioningly, though one pair of eyes looked completely wary.

Isa looked up to her mother. "I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and it is by the kitchen counter and when I looked it wasn't there," she answered politely and honestly. Andromeda turned to look at Bellatrix, who refused to meet her gaze. _She knew,_ Bella realized in fear as she noticed her sister's stare.

Cygnus's expression brightened even more by the information. "That is good news!" he exclaimed as though he hadn't heard every word his child has said. "We were expecting it since yesterday, now where is it?" he demanded. Cissy secretly smiled, afraid to laugh at his father's inattentiveness. She's not very socialized with her family, but has a lot of friends at school and so she wasn't fully aware about what her sisters had been doing.

"I don't know," Isa said honestly. This time Cissy noticed something going on between the other two, who kept ignoring each other. Bella met her gaze and turned to look elsewhere after she did. She was highly nervous now. Cissy gave Meda a questioning look, but she just shrugged and nodded at Bella's direction. Cissy then understood what was happening, but kept quiet.

"You do not know?" he asked suspiciously. Isabella shook her head, feeling the sweat trailing her neck as she felt the fear she got from her father's unnerving stare. "Then you are wasting my time," he snapped at her. Isa recoiled at the voice and looked down at her lap. She couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes by this point.

He turned to Bella and his glare softened, "Have you received your letter, Bella?" He asked it fervently as compared to when he asked his other daughter. Bella looked uncomfortable by the eagerness in his father's eyes. She hesitated for a minute, but then surrendered the crumpled letter to her father's waiting hands. "Excellent," he said to her.

He turned to Isabella and rubbed his forehead. "Find your letter," he ordered as he groaned by the sudden pain. Druella ordered a house-elf to fetch her husband's medications immediately. Isa looked afraid as she sat there motionlessly. Bella on the other hand looked relieved. She had expected the worst to happen. Thankfully, none of them were punished.

After a quiet while, an owl flew from the window and landed at the table in front of Mr. Black. He looked curious at the velvet letter tied to its foot. He vehemently untied it and opened the letter. Shock crossed his features which turned to understanding after awhile. All the children looked at him with confusion and slight interest. Cygnus then placed the letter on the table and turned to Isabella, who still looked scared.

"Come with me," he said and so she followed, though to where they are going she does not know.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: There'll just be one more house scene before they all go to Hogwarts. The poll is still up just in case you haven't voted yet. I'm updating whenever I can.  
**

**~Review**


	3. Intentions and Departure

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

**~~THE TALE OF TWO SISTERS~~**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Marie Black is Bellatrix's twin sister. Therefore, she is also Andromeda and Narcissa's sister. Isabella, being the youngest in the family of Purebloods didn't help her cope with the family. She is simply ignored by most whereas Bellatrix receives more attention and more recognition. This is the tale of two sisters.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_He turned to Isabella and rubbed his forehead. "Find your letter," he ordered as he groaned by the sudden pain. Druella ordered a house-elf to fetch her husband's medications immediately. Isa looked afraid as she sat there motionlessly. Bella on the other hand looked relieved. She had expected the worst to happen. Thankfully, none of them were punished._

_After a quiet while, an owl flew from the window and landed at the table in front of Mr. Black. He looked curious at the velvet letter tied to its foot. He vehemently untied it and opened the letter. Shock crossed his features which turned to understanding after awhile. All the children looked at him with confusion and slight interest. Cygnus then placed the letter on the table and turned to Isabella, who still looked scared._

"_Come with me," he said and so she followed, though to where they are going she does not know._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 3: Intentions and Departure**

"You do know that we are not happy that you have lost your _first_ letter, do you?" Cygnus Black asked his daughter as they went out to the garden. It was very well taken care of and full of muggle flowering plants as well as magical plants. The huge oak tree beside the tiny pond contained various bird nest of little owls. The small pond contained various fishes, both magical and nonmagical, signifying that they unconsciously do not mind muggles. Isabella was momentarily distracted as she marveled at the garden's beauty just like every time.

"Isabella," Cygnus called, demanding her attention. She was startled at the voice and quickly nodded at his previous question. Her father then casted a nonverbal spell and waited. Isabella watched as the small piece of blue parchment from earlier came dashing towards them. It landed gently and accurately on her father's waiting hands. And she looked at him in awe.

She's always been fascinated with magic even back when she was in the age of five. Every magic casted inside the house she had memorized, unless it was nonverbal of course. She always wanted to try it and one time, when her parents weren't around, she sneaked into her sister's room and stole her wand. She tried the spells her parents and her elder sisters do and only some had worked. With contentment and slight dismay she returned the wand quickly and slept for that night.

Now she had remembered that very night, she felt as though she wanted to try it again. Yet, she thinks she was lucky enough that day that not a soul had noticed her. She looked up at her father, who kept on reading the letter in his hands with utmost relief. He sighed with a sad smile on his face. "All my children going to school," he whispered silently. If Isa hadn't been intent on listening she wouldn't have heard him.

She stared at him bewildered as she wondered about what he had meant. The look in his face showed longing and acceptance. But to where those emotions were directed, she doesn't have a clue. That was the problem with her sometimes. She knew the emotions and yet she doesn't know where it is directed. Her father looked far away as though he wasn't aware of her presence.

After some moment, she heard him sigh. He looked down at her little girl and gave a small sad smile. He couldn't let them go, though he knows he has to. He had done it with Cissy and Meda, why not with Bella and Isa as well? A shot of pain struck his chest, though it was not from his illness. He would miss them gravely. He had given them every ounce of love and care he had failed to give with the elder ones and he couldn't take the truth.

He always taught them about the proper values and discipline and he was also strict about it. That is because he loves them. He knew that if they failed the society of magic standards, they will look down to them. He wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want his daughters to suffer from the failure of his responsibility and so he is helping them. It was the only way, though he knew it had been hard and harsh to both him and to his daughters.

Isabella looked back at him with wonder. She knew he wasn't mad and for that she is grateful. But the look in his face still didn't make sense. She had never seen that look on him...ever. She knew that if his eyebrows are huddled in the middle, he was thinking and if he has a sneer on his face, it meant annoyance so none of this present expression made sense.

"Isa, you do know that I'd been strict with all of you, do you?" He asked softly and quietly. She nodded, still confused. He gave her a small smile and continued. "You do know why I do it, right?" he asked again. But this time, she shook her head. She doesn't know why had acted so cold to them. He sighed and scratched his forehead, thinking about the best way to sat it. "That is because I love both you and your sister, Isa," He finally said, tears falling of her eyes.

Isabella didn't know what to say or how to react, but she knew what he had said. She finally understands now. She slowly made her way to him, wary about what his reaction might be, but in the end, she flung herself to him. He had caught her and hugged her fiercely. He had never embraced one of his daughters before and now that he did he didn't want it to end.

"I only have a few years left..."he whispered, making her daughter cry even harder. He knew it was near, he can feel it coming. It was _his _fault that he made him drink that erroneous potion. And now he's receiving the full effects of it. If he knew, he wouldn't help _him_ test it and be the Guinea pig for it. _He_ had worked on that potion that was promised to lead someone into immortality. And now what had it caused him? His life is being cut short.

It had many bad side-effects on him. The vile moods he'd been getting from the pain. Even the medications weren't working well enough. They were only to calm him and not an actual counter-potion for the one he had drunk. "You'd do well, Isa, I know you will," he said in an entirely kind voice. She smiled pleasantly at the sound of his voice. She had long for it for almost her whole life and now she's finally hearing it.

Both the father and the youngest daughter prolonged the embrace, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family. They had all watched from within the house about what was going to happen to their sister. To their surprise their father did not punish her. They stared, astonished, as their father embraced little Isabella.

Andromeda sighed as her worries finally went away. She went to the kitchen to get some cold water from the Fridge. Narcissa, on the other hand, went back to do her daily routine. She went up to her room and wrote letters to her secret boyfriend. While, Bella just stood there staring at the two figures that finally pulled away. _It could have been me,_ she thought with envy. Would that happen if she admitted she threw away her sister's letter? _Possibly,_ she considered. She thought back about her sister as their father discovered that she had lost her letter. _He wasn't as angry as I expected,_ she discerned.

Her thought went completely astray as she pondered some more. Would he embrace her as well if she admitted that she was the one who's responsible for the missing letter? She sighed as she finally decided not to risk it. It wouldn't be smart of her. She looked back to where her sister is standing. Cygnus was gone as he Disapparated before she even looked back.

Isabella stared off to where her father had disappeared. She was both happy and sad about her new knowledge of him. Happy, because she finally understood why he had acted that way to her and her sisters and sad, because there isn't much time for them to really bond together now that the misunderstanding is clear.

She is accepted to Hogwarts, she knew that was the letter all about. _What else could it be if it isn't that?_ She thought. _It was blue just like Bella's_, she noted. Her thoughts were optimistic and jolly as she thought about the facts. For one, she isn't a squib, which is eternally grateful for. Second, they be going in September 1st and she's really excited. Lastly, she would now meet new friends and not just the friends that her elder sisters bring home.

As a child, they weren't allowed to go out unless their mother is with them. They weren't able to meet new kids beside the kids that are the _son/s_ of her mother's friends. Rodolphus was one of them. He is actually in third year just like her sister, Cissy. He plays with both Bella and her and sometimes shows them magic when there are no adults around since he's not yet of age.

The other one is his brother Rabastan, he isn't really nice to her and neither to Bella. He always wonders around the house and even to father's study room, which is restricted to even them, his daughters. Rabastan is younger than his brother by a year and Isa hears he plays Chaser in the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He always brags about it and he is always hard to ignore. Bella shouted at him one time and that kept him quiet for the rest of his visit. Actually, he didn't ever return since then. Only his brother comes to visit, which also became infrequent over the months.

Another boy is Evan Rosier. He is her mother's nephew and therefore, he is Isa's cousin. He is just starting at the same year as them so he would probably their first friend. But he is always quiet and sometimes Isabella wonders if there is something wrong about him.

There's also Antonin Dolohov, he is rather a bighead than Rabastan Lestrange, but he is nice to her. He is in second year _again_ but he was supposed to be in third year now. He is repeating since he failed the year. Bella mocked him about that and he didn't say anything back to her. Isa thinks he was afraid. But he still visit every once in a while and _only_ plays with her.

Then there is Alecto Carrow, he has a sister but she never went with him on his visits. He's younger than Isabella and Bellatrix for two years and he was actually dense than the rest. Bella doesn't notice that and kept on talking with him. But Isa does, but kept quiet about it.

Isabella also didn't fail to notice that it were all boys that always come to their house. Meda had been saying to her not to trust anyone among the boys and she wonders about that. _Why?_ She asked herself. She tried to ask her mother about that back when she was ten. Druella was surprised at her question and replied, _"They're the sons of my friends, and of course they can visit here."_ Why? Isa asked herself once more.

She jumped at the sudden voice that echoed the rest of the manor. "ISABELLA! COME INSIDE NOW, IT IS GOING TO RAIN SOON!" her mother once again used the Sonorus Charm to amplify her voice, as she called her daughter from outside the garden. Isa, still afraid of her mother, run towards the house, the same time it started raining.

**~:~:~**

Two weeks passed rather quickly and Isabella went to the living room where she saw her mother doing spells on one of the bags they bought yesterday. "Mother, what are you doing?" she asked with wonder.

"I am expanding the bag so you can put a lot in just one case. That'll lessen the work for all of us," she grumbled the last part as she finished planting the spell into each of the four bags. "Here, now only put the things you _need_ to bring, alright?"

Narcissa entered the room and flaunted herself at the couch. "Why not make the house-elves to carry it?" Cissy asked, looking out the window for any signs of owls. She's been waiting for her boyfriend's reply for almost two days. She wondered if it was intercepted by their father. If it was...she'd be in trouble. She shook her head slightly, shaking away the thought.

The other two children entered the room and sat on individual chairs. Isabella approached Meda and sat on the floor in front of her sister. Their mother flicked her wand at the last bag and smiled at her work. "They're full of clothes, they would refuse," Druella replied as she admired her work from the inside. Isabella touched one bag and examined what's inside. It can contain a lot of things though it looked small in the outside.

Cissy sighed and looked over to her mother. "Why can't we use a trunk instead?" she asked. Meda caressed Isabella's hair as she listened in to the conversation. Bella played with one bag by slipping it to her head. Their mother hastily took it off her and shook her head playfully. There are times she is being fun to be with but there are also times it is not.

"You'd also bring your trunk of course, but I just like you to bring something to be hand carried," she said, placing back to bag on the table. They varied in different colors but they were all dark: Dark red, Dark Blue, Grey and Black. There were small fake diamonds attached to the handle and also scattered on its body design.

"Why?" Meda asked as she finished braiding her sister's hair. She admired her work with a smile on her face. She enjoyed doing this and so does Isa. She was giggling as she looked at her reflection on the mirror at the wall.

Druella smiled at Isabella and her hair before answering. "Because I want you to use the bags I bought. It can't be wasted," their mother reasoned. "Do you know how much they cost? _Ninety Galleons EACH_," she continued stressing the words and also shaking her head with exasperation. The children rolled their eyes and just chuckled.

**~:~:~**

All the children from the Black family along with their mother went to King's Cross located in London by means of a Portkey. They had passed through a lot of muggles, who looked curiously back at them. They all wore their typical black clothing that attracted a lot of attention with their strange design. Isabella waved at the little girl who passed her. But her mother grabbed her by the arm and resumed their walking.

They all went to the famous Platform 9 ¾ along with their small baggage. The house-elves helped each other on carrying the heavy trunks of their mistresses. Their faces showed no difficulty though they really are struggling. The house-elves dropped the trunks inside one compartment and Disapparated to the Black Manor.

The students walking around them stared at the family with awe and interest. They hadn't seen a family that has that too many elves. The only place that they knew was Hogwarts. Druella Black ignored the stares of the thickening crowd and kneeled in front of her twins. They both stared at their mother, one, glad with the attention she's receiving and the other, refused to meet anyone's eyes other than her mother's.

"Now, I want you all to have high marks on _every_ subject, do you hear?" their mother asked for the fifth time. They all nodded, including the elder ones. They were all tired of responding yes, yes, yes, repeatedly. "Be good, remember your father and I do not want any trouble, is that clear?" She spoke to every one of them, her eyes already glaring. The small boy who passed by them snickered and laughed as he watched the scene.

Bella clenched her wand tightly in her palm, controlling herself, while Isa looked away, blushing. _That is so embarrassing,_ she thought as her face heated. Bella on the other hand, glared at the boy, who strutted away from her dark piercing gaze. Their mother didn't notice the act but her sisters sure did. They didn't mind it, just as long it was within reason.

"Alright, you have to go now, remember, owl me if there's any problem alright?" their mother is always paranoid every time she accompanies them to the train station. She's even more paranoid now that her two little girls are finally of age to study in school. She approached the two girls and hugged their small forms. "Slytherin, my child, Slytherin," their mother whispered to both their ears. Isabella and Bellatrix knew they should be in Slytherin like the rest of the family. They were both afraid they'd be disowned like their cousin, Sirius. Bella looked confident she'd be in there, while Isa looked the opposite. She's so nervous. She didn't want to disappoint her parents.

But her worry lessened as they finally aboard the train. Excitement was the dominant emotions both the girls were feeling. They sat on one empty compartment and stared out the window. It was afternoon, maybe four o'clock. They would be arriving Hogsmeade Station by seven. The twins' elder sisters have their own set of friends and so they weren't with them.

Isa just sat there quietly, while Bella kept on going out, waiting for someone she knows to pass by. At last, Rodolphus was making his way towards his other friends the moment Bella spotted him. She smiled at him and waved. Rod, as they call him, stopped and smiled back. He walked over to her and asked, "Where's your sister?"

Bellatrix was disappointed with the question. _He didn't even asked if I was fine, instead he asks about her,_ she thought sourly. She stepped back and opened the fazed glass doors. Isabella was startled at the sound it made and smiled at the sight of her friend. Bella looked away and remained outside as Rod entered and asked Isa, "How are you doing?"

She looked extremely irritated. She clutched her wand tightly in her hands and sighed angrily. She knew it wouldn't help anyone if she hexes someone before she even goes to school. She and Isa are trained by their father during his spare time. They study about simple hexes that are useful and often used. She sighed at the thought she couldn't use it yet.

After a long while, Rodolphus came out and said goodbye to her. She waved eagerly, though clearly disappointed. She went in the compartment and sat at the seat in front of her twin. They weren't facing each other, though position makes it possible. Bella didn't like her first day so far, while Isa looked contented. When they were nearing their stop, they decided to change into their robes.

Bella went out first then came back after a few minutes. Isa walked out of the compartment and went to the changing room. After she had changes into her school robes she made her way back. She wasn't n a hurry and so she bid her time, spying on the other compartments. She saw one room with one dark red haired girl and black haired boy. Isabella somehow heard some of their conversation.

"Those-those boys! Why were they so mean?" the girl asked in exasperation. She looked mad at something. The two looked like first years, which they probably are. They seemed as though they had only seated there just now.

"Because they're in _Gryffindor_," the boy sneered at the word with utter disgust. He turned to girl and said, "You'd better be in Slytherin." The girl rolled her eyes as though she had heard that line a couple of times. Isabella listened closely at the mention of the House. She made a mental note not to be in Gryffindor as people there are not very nice—according to the boy inside the compartment.

Isa eavesdropped on their conversation some more. "How are we sorted?" the girl asked with wonder. She no longer looked mad but she still looked slightly irritated. Whoever those boys she was saying was, Isa needs to avoid them. The boy smiled at girl at the change of question. He seemed to like it enough.

"Through a sorting hat," the boy simply said. The girl smiled at him and then the train whistle shrilled as the train finally slowed down. They were already in the Hogsmeade station. The boy looked out the window and noticed the sign that officially said that they're in their destination. Isabella slowly walked away, thinking about what she just heard.

Then Bella came out of the compartment, looking for her sister. And once she had spotted her she approached her and said, "Where were you?" She was annoyed that she needed to wait for her. Isa apologized and went to their compartment to get their things. They both used the spell their mother had taught them just earlier this morning, _"Locomotor Trunk!" _they shouted.

Only Bellatrix's worked. She looked over at her sister with arrogance. Isabella repeated the spell a few more times before giving up. Bella tapped her foot right outside the entry. She's pleased that she was able to do it and her sister wasn't. But her smugness wearied off when Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan caught sight of them.

"Do you need help?" both the boys asked. They weren't even paying attention at the girl right beside them. Bella looked even more irritated than before. She had a crush on Rod for almost five years, ever since they had met and he doesn't even notice. To Rabastan, she does not care. She only cared about what Rod thinks of her, but now she knows he only notices her sister.

The two boys didn't even waited for the reply as they both—one on the right and one on the left—carried the trunk down the train. It had landed with a loud thug on the ground. Isabella thanked them and they went away. Bella scoffed behind her sister and was distracted by the tall man surrounded with students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the man that looked twice as tall as an average man and nearly five times as wide. He has a very thick West Country accent that attracted the attention of the students. "Yer all firs' years?" the man asked out loud, making the first year students scared. The students nodded at the man. "Alrigh' on to ter boats!" he cried out. The two girls followed him towards the boats that lead towards the Hogwarts castle.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: They'll be at Hogwarts on the second chapter. Can you guess who the people they'll meet? And yeah, if you want to know Isabella and Bellatrix's birth date it is on July 27, 1959. So they'll be in Hogwarts for like 1970-1979.**

**~:~:~**

**Preview for the next chapter: (I'll do this from now on.)**

_**There was a young boy sitting alone at one of the benches outside the field. He was staring straight ahead, to the direction of the girl with beautiful dark red hair and vibrant green eyes. Isabella had watched him for a little while and noticed the look in his eyes. **_**He likes her, **_**she thought and so she decided to approach him.**_

"_**Who are you looking at?" the girl with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes asked him as she sat beside him. The dark haired boy looked surprised at the girl's sudden presence, but he ignored her and walked away. "Hey! Wait up!" called the girl as she run just to catch up to him. The boy abruptly turned around and glared at her and out of habit she backed away. "I just wanted to know your name," she said to him. She looked determined and yet scared. She doesn't like it when people are mean to her.**_

_**He thought about it and considered that it wouldn't hurt if he'll tell and so he did. "I'm..."**_

**~:~:~**

**~Review if you want HIM to continue his name...though of course you already have a clue on who he is. Anyways, review because the man watching you outside your window wants to. And yeah, the poll is still up if you haven't voted yet.**


	4. Sorting and Acquaintances

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

**~~THE TALE OF TWO SISTERS~~**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Marie Black is Bellatrix's twin sister. Therefore, she is also Andromeda and Narcissa's sister. Isabella, being the youngest in the family of Purebloods didn't help her cope with the family. She is simply ignored by most whereas Bellatrix receives more attention and more recognition. This is the tale of two sisters.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

"_Do you need help?" both the boys asked. They weren't even paying attention at the girl right beside them. Bella looked even more irritated than before. She had a crush on Rod for almost five years, ever since they had met and he doesn't even notice. To Rabastan, she does not care. She only cared about what Rod thinks of her, but now she knows he only notices her sister._

_The two boys didn't even wait for the reply as they both—one on the right and one on the left—carried the trunk down the train. It had landed with a loud thug on the ground. Isabella thanked them and they went away. Bella scoffed behind her sister and was distracted by the tall man surrounded with students._

"_Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the man that looked twice as tall as an average man and nearly five times as wide. He has a very __thick __West Country accent__ that attracted the attention of the students. "Yer all firs' years?" the man asked out loud, making the first year students scared. The students nodded at the man. "Alrigh' on to ter boats!" he cried out. The two girls followed him towards the boats that lead towards the Hogwarts castle._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 4: Sorting and Acquaintances **

Isabella rubbed her aching head as the other students laughed at her. She was the only one who didn't bend her head when they reached the opening of the cliff face. She almost fell to the water, but one of her fellow first year student grabbed her in time. Her sister is still snickering as they clambered out the boats, onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Yer okay?" the huge man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, said. Isabella nodded, wincing at the slight pain. "Yer better go to the Hospital wing," he added, shaking his head at the girl. _There is always one,_ he thought as he counted in his head. _She's the sixth so far_, he realized. Isa was trying to keep up with him without tripping...and failed. "Fell down now, 'ave you lass?" he asked as he helped her up. She thanked her for the second time as she followed after the others, carefully.

The students scrambled up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Then they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door. "Everyone 'ere? You girl, still alrigh'?" the huge man asked. After she nodded, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Isa's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. Hagrid faced the students as he introduced them to the woman. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. Isabella looked at him with confusion. _Is he not a Professor as well?_ She thought.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go. I will take them from here," the woman replied as she pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge enough to have half of their manor to fit in it. The stone walls, were like the once in their cellar back at the Black Manor. They were lit with flaming torches as bright as that of Gringgot's. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent staircase was facing them, which led up to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Isabella can't help but feel both excitement and wary as she kept up with her sister, who looked very confident as she walks. She wished she has her sister's confidence too. But she knew it was a lost cause. She's always the one pessimistic whereas her sister is the opposite—the optimistic one.

Isabella kept quiet along the way as the titter of the students flood her ears. She discerned some voice that didn't belong to the crowd. The rest of the school must already be here, she thought. But Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, shuffling about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses—"

"How?" one student interrupted as he asked her warily. Isabella gave him a fleeting look. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"You will see," Professor McGonagall replied before continuing to where she had been cut. "Alright, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House common room." She talked as though she had memorized her lines for years now.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has their own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most House Points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours." She scrutinized the students with her stern gaze as the students gulped out of fear.

Isabella was not affected by it, because she could have sworn she saw a small smile linger on the Professor's lips as she looked at them. "The Sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." This time it was Isa's time to gulp. Bella looked delighted with the idea and she shot a beatific smile at her frightened sister. Professor McGonagall shook her head as she watched the reaction of the students. _These things don't get old,_ she thought with amusement.

Her glances fleeted to a blonde boy, who wore his cloak on backwards and a brown haired boy, who has a certain something right under his nose. "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she called out loud, though only referring to the two boys. Isabella nervously flattened the crease on her robes.

Bellatrix on the other hand, tried to catch the Professor's attention as she smiled brightly. She vividly remembers her older sister's advice as they got on the train earlier. _Make a good first impression,_ Cissy had said. Bella planned on doing it now more than later. She knew she has greater chance at fulfilling it now because of her competitor. The only girl who she thought as such was her own sister.

Professor McGonagall had noticed Bella and her tactics, but ignored her otherwise. "I shall return when we are ready for you," she said as she started to leave. The students stared as she stopped and turned to them as though she had forgotten something. All she had sad was, "Please wait quietly," she eyed the three boys down at the back with her warning. They were the ones sniggering the loudest earlier. Then Professor McGonagall left the chamber and most of the students sighed.

"How do you suppose we get sorted?" her sister asked a frightened boy excitedly. Bella and Isa weren't informed quite well about its mechanics. All they were completely reminded about was: _"Be in Slytherin," "You should be in Slytherin," "All of us are in Slytherin."_ But they didn't know how. _How can I be in Slytherin?_ The two children thought.

The boy jumped at the sudden voice but regained composure. "Some sort of a duel, I think. My brother wouldn't say anything to me," he said, looking quite frightened. "But I suppose it'll be in first year standards," he added just to placate himself. He knew they wouldn't be fighting anything life risky.

"Too bad! I wanted a good fight and a good opportunity to use my wand on someone!" Bella exclaimed, scaring the other students. She had read most of their school books already and she found it quite easy. She read it not out of interest but because her parents ordered them too. Isa sighed, knowing how Bella can be when she's in that kind of mood.

After Bella's exclamation, there was nothing to be heard but total silence. Isa knew it that it would only be a matter of time before Professor McGonagall would come back and present them to the Sorting Hat or whatever test they have to pass. But she somehow knew she doesn't have to worry about it. All she needs to worry about is to be in Slytherin and nothing else.

Then something happened that made all the students jump about a foot high in the air—several students behind her screamed. About twenty ghosts had streamed through the back wall. Isa, Bella and some others that knew about the existence of ghost were barely moved. They had seen them before. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, the ghosts glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the students.

Their years of staying in Hogwarts seemed to have come to them. Were they not bored at the repetition of events? They had attended about hundreds or perhaps thousands of Sorting Ceremonies already and one couldn't make any difference. Then a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

Nobody answered but the some rattling of teeth can be faintly heard. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, glancing and smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" he asked the small boy from earlier. He nodded mutely, looking quite green.

Then Professor McGonagall had returned at last. "Move along now," she said as one by one the ghosts floated away through the wall. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start," she informed standing in front of the disorganized students. "Now, form a line," she ordered to the first years who quickly obeyed, "then follow me." She led them out of the chamber.

Isabella had fallen in line behind a blonde girl, her sister leading in front of the line. They crossed the Hall they had once entered and went through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. There was a mute awe amongst the students as they finally laid their eyes on the widely known Great Hall of Hogwarts. It is known for its beautiful and enchanted ceilings that were bewitched to look like the sky right outside. The floating candles added a mysterious and yet elegant effect to aluminize the room.

"We must make our dining room look like this," Bella whispered to Isa just to let out her thoughts. Isa just nodded speechless and in awe. She adjusted her eyes to the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. She swallowed, now afraid of the crowds that were staring. She looked away from the curious eyes and focused her gaze to the golden plates and goblets on the table.

"That must be Dumbledore," one student mused beside her. Isa looked up to the top hall where a long table was placed facing the students, where the teachers sit while they eat. Professor McGonagall heard the student and said, _"Yes, that is him."_ Isabella followed her gaze and saw an old man with silver hair that was the only thing in the whole hall that shines as brightly as ghost. He also wear those half moon spectacles that surely her mother would want to dispose and replace immediately if she ever sees it.

Professor McGonagall led them to the up the top hall, the halt facing the other students. Isabella can feel the scrutinizing stares the older student were giving them. She can feel her sweat of fear trickling down her neck. She wiped it hastily before standing still. She tried to ignore the hundred faces looking at them as hard as he could. She somehow managed but it wasn't easy.

She only kept her eyes focused on Professor McGonagall. She placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty that their mother wouldn't even let it in the house.

Now she was sure their test would just be the hat. But she still wondered. _What will they do with the hat? _she asked herself. All the students stared at the hat and so she stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we'll just try on the hat," she whispered to herself with relief. She thought they have to make it float, flame or disappear. She's thankful it was nothing like that. And now she thought about Slytherin:_ "You'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends,"_ as the song has said. _So one needed to be cunning to join?_ She thought with fear.

Isabella warily watched as Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said out loud, looking at the students before turning to the parchment. "Abbott, Therese," she called out loud.

A pale girl with blonde hair, the one in front of Isa, stumbled out of line as she walked over towards the stool. She put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes. There was a moment's pause and then—"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as the girl, Therese, went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Aubrey, Bertram!" Professor McGonagall called. He sat, we waited then—"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Bertram scuttled off to sit beside Therese. They engaged into a conversation as soon as he sat.

"Belby, Chris!" she called. The boy confidently walked over to the stool and put on the hat as he sat. The hall became silent as the boy looked as though he was arguing with the hat and then—"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat at last. The table second table from the left clapped this time. Isabella watched as even several Ravenclaws stood up to shake his hands as he joined them.

"Belmont, Fray," also became a Ravenclaw but "Bell, Arnold" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers and whistles. Isabella could see four boys cat calling the new Gryffindor. One among them was her cousin, Sirius Black. She shook her head at him as though he was being immature.

There were three more students that were called to be sorted, but Isabella only paid attention once "Black, Bellatrix!" was called by Professor McGonagall. She was the only one who looked so jolly and overly confident as she sat on the stool. She dramatically placed the hat atop her head. It didn't even take a second before the hat already shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right, burst to applause and cheers much louder than of Gryffindors. They seemed to have put much effort to it. The people on the Gryffindor table weren't too happy about being the second loudest. There seemed to be an untold rivalry between the two houses. But Isabella wasn't able to think much of it once her name was called: "Black, Isabella!"

There was silence. She can now feel the hair on her arms stand as she slowly made her way to the stool. It wouldn't help anyone if she trips and embarrass herself. She placed the hat on her lap first as she sat on the stool and then she placed the hat on her head. She clutched the edge of the stool as she kept her eyes shut. _"Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin,"_ she chanted inside her head, knowing the hat could hear her.

The hat indeed had heard her silent pleas and so he engaged her with a quiet discussion. It had encountered many youthful thoughts that were both afraid and excited but this one was new. It had never seen such a decent and orderly mind before. _The girl only wanted what her parents wanted her to be,_ the hat discerned. _She could be so much better than she is now only if she'll decide for herself, _the hat added to its thoughts. The Sorting Hat wanted to sway her from her decision. _**Hmm...Slytherin eh?**_ It started._**You'd do better in Hufflepuff, girl...Hmm...maybe in Ravenclaw even, you'd fit in there perfectly. Or perhaps...in Gryffindor, you wou—**_

Isa panicked. _NO! Please not Gryffindor! Put me in Slytherin please!_ She screamed inside her head, desperately. She clutched the edge of the stool tightly. She _needed_ to be in Slytherin. She couldn't be anywhere else. She'd be an outcast if she's placed anywhere else. _Please, Mr. Hat, put me in Slytherin, please, _she pleaded even more desperately than before. She knew the consequence she'll get that's why she needs this.

The hat sighed. _Alright then..."_SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted at last. The Slytherin table once again exploded into cheers as the second Black sat on their table. They had heard of them surely. They were one of the most prominent families of Purebloods in the whole society of wizards and witches. And they weren't surprised that most of the Blacks were placed in Slytherin...well apart from one.

Once the noise died out, Bella scooted closer to her sister. "Why did it take you _too_ long?" she asked her with deep curiosity. She had watched the whole sorting of her sister. She was surprised that the hat didn't immediately place her in Slytherin. Bella, herself, didn't even do anything than put on the hat and sit there. _Something must have happened,_ she convinced herself.

"I-I don't know," Isabella lied. She didn't want to admit that the hat had suggested her to be placed in the other Houses. Especially Gryffindor! What would her parents say to her if she had the same fate as her cousin? Surely she'll also be disowned.

Bella didn't believe her for a second, but shrugged. She was sure it was something embarrassing anyway. They just waited and clapped as their fellow Slytherins sat with them.

Right after the Sorting, the Headmaster stood up and beamed at the students. "Welcome!" he started. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I believe most of us are hungry so...let us start the banquet!" Just as he announced it, the empty platters were now filled of different kind of dishes. Bella and Isa happily ate as they met new friends. Or at least...Bella did.

Their cousin just as predicted was sorted to Slytherin and he sat on the other side of the table. "Evan, could you pass the pudding?" Isa asked him politely. Evan Rosier passed it to her without a word and resumed eating. _It is hard to make friends,_ Isabella thought. Just as she ate she noticed her sister animatedly talking to those older than her. They seemed to find her funny as they laughed at her jokes.

"What do you call a Hufflepuff with one brain cell?" she asked them. Some had snickered and asked her what. "Gifted." The people who heard laughed out loud and some even has food coming out of their mouths. Isabella looked away from the revolting sight.

"Alright, how many Gryffindors does it take to lose a Quidditch match?" one fifth year boy asked. The other older students laughed as though they already know. Bella looked a bit lost. "How many?" Bella asked him.

"One. A red head blood traitor called Weasley," he said. Bella laughed though she didn't know who Weasley is. "Oh, yeah, you don't know who he is. It's that guy over there, see it? That's Arthur Weasley," he said to her as he pointed at the Gryffindor's table. Bella snickered at the sight. He is a scrawny boy with flaming red hair. _He even wears those idiotic glasses that made him look dumb,_ Bella finished assessing him and laughed.

Isabella didn't care to listen at whatever insults they wanted to give. She just ate quietly and looked around. As they finished the Headmaster said his speech and some major warnings about the forbidden areas of the school. Then they all went up to the bed.

**~:~:~**

It is five in the morning and she walked out of the castle, sighing. It is rather early for classes, but a number of students—mostly first years—are already wide and awake. They have taken a liking of strolling around the castle, familiarizing themselves to their new home. Isabella planned on doing that later but now all she wants is some space for thinking. She stopped on her tracks as she saw the familiar face.

There was a young boy sitting alone at one of the benches outside the field. He was staring straight ahead, to the direction of the girl with beautiful dark red hair and vibrant green eyes. Isabella had watched him for a little while and noticed the look in his eyes. _He likes her_, she thought and so she decided to approach him.

"Who are you looking at?" the girl with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes asked him as she sat beside him. The dark haired boy looked surprised at the girl's sudden presence, but he ignored her and walked away. "Hey! Wait up!" called the girl as she run just to catch up to him. The boy abruptly turned around and glared at her and out of habit she backed away. "I just wanted to know your name," she said to him. She looked determined and yet scared. She doesn't like it when people are mean to her.

He thought about it and considered that it wouldn't hurt if he'll tell and so he did. "I'm Severus." She expected him to offer his hand to shake but he didn't. Instead he nodded at her and walked away to the other direction. She didn't think about her actions, she just ran after him.

"_Sevvy wait!"_ she called unthinkingly.

Severus stopped dead as he heard the ridiculous nickname and spun around. He glared at her with obvious irritation and snapped. "Who gave you any rights to call me that?" Nobody ever calls him that unless it was _her_. _He didn't like this girl,_ he thought, _she wasn't as good as _her.

Isa instantly stepped back from the fuming boy and cautiously replied, "Er...your name is quite of a mouthful and—"

"Well, look who's here, isn't it _Snivellus_," a mocking voice called from the shadows.

"Potter," said Severus, glaring at the boy 'Potter' with all hate. The Potter boy, glared back as well as the rest of his friends. Isa remembered them. They were the ones who were cat calling at the Sorting Ceremony last night. The first boy has an untamed black hair and dark brown eyes that made him look somehow intimidating. The other one has light brown hair and has square framed glasses. He didn't look as harmful as his companions. The third one has a very small physique almost woman like and he was snickering loudly at Severus and smiled at her. Isabella glared at him and looks at the last one. It was her cousin of course, the one who has black hair and black eyes: Sirius.

Then Sirius noticed her stare. "Isa, why are you here?...With Snape?" he asked suspiciously as he looked back at Snape. All the boys' eyes turned to her, all with hints of skepticism. Even Severus glanced at her even though it was only fleeting. It was awkward to be stared at and it also made her unable to speak.

"Er..." she started nervously.

Then they all heard rushing footsteps towards them. "_Sev,_ I'd been looking all over for you," the girl with green eyes from earlier came to them. She glared at the four boys, before proceeding to Severus's side. She looked at Isa, also wondering who and why she's there. She didn't look like she belongs to the four boys group so she gave her a kind smile.

Potter looked at the girl with careful eyes and turned to Snape. "Well isn't it your girlfriend to the rescue, ain't she, Snivellus?" Potter taunted again. Severus just ignored him, aware that he couldn't take risk on being caught fighting with someone so not worth the fight. And it's the first day of classes. He wouldn't want to be in detention.

The girl stood in front of Severus, muttering about words that sounded like 'Don't do it'. James didn't like that one of her House member being close to one of Slytherins. "What? You'll have Lily to fight me? How shameful," he said as he emphasized on Lily being in between them.

Isabella couldn't stand it. She couldn't remain silent as they're being bullied. She just couldn't watch. She has to do it. "Leave them alone, James," Isabella found herself saying. The rest were surprised to hear her speak for once. But James wasn't pleased. He didn't want anyone to talk back.

"Or else what, Black?" he snapped mockingly at her before turning to Lily. "Why are you even hanging with _them_—" he looked at me and Severus, "—they're in Slytherin for Merlin's sake! They're not worth befriending," he added the last part with his voice loud and clear. Lily and Severus glared at him, but said nothing. Then they were all interrupted.

"Is there any problem here, James?" said a voice that cannot be mistaken.

Professor Dumbledore walked towards them, assessing their rigid composure. "Oh, there's nothing Professor, we were just making friends," James excused as he pulled Severus to his side, smiling widely and almost convincingly. Severus looked worse than uncomfortable though, he didn't say any word, which Dumbledore didn't fail to notice. He knew James was lying, but he still smiled.

"Very well," the headmaster dismissed and gave us all a warning glance.

"Phew. That was close." James Potter shoved Severus away from him. _Sevvy_, as Isa can call him in her head, dropped to the ground. the girl named Lily rushed towards him immediately and helped him up. The four boys snickered at the sight. Then James suddenly sensed it was time for class. "See you later, _Snivellus_," he said as the others walked away, laughing.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I like it that they're in Hogwarts now, though you could expect that there'll be a lot of bullying in this kind of time.** **And yeah, I got the jokes from:** **http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/2260/249862/1/**** You should check it out some time. **

**~Thank you for the encouragement to write. You are all my inspiration.  
**


End file.
